Donnie Darko's Rapture --- Movie Explained in Detail
by AudioElectronique
Summary: Donnie Darko is a cult film that was a box office failure, but has remained a cult classic because of its many themes and messages. In this essay, I will explain in detail, my interpretation of Donnie Darko's themes based from the director's cut.


The Anomalitical Philosophy of Time Travel

Time travel has been a common theme in movies since cinema's inception in the 19th century, but one cult film stands out from other similar time travel films: _Donnie Darko_. This science fiction anomaly was written and directed by Richard Kelly in 2001 with a budget of $4.5 million. At the age of twenty six Kelly debuted his first film in a few cities, and received raving reviews by movie critics; however, it failed in the box office because it was released a month after the 9/11 twin tower attacks. According to Dan Kois, the movie only earned half a million dollars, but "Three years later, "_Donnie Darko_" is being re-released in a handsome director's cut, with remastered sound and picture, 20 minutes of new footage and new visual effects." The re-release brought in an excess of ten million dollars, and continues to be a psychological drama that juxtaposes eighties stereotypes with the addition of science fiction. _Donnie Darko _features the debut performance of Jake Gyllenhaal, son of director Stephen Gyllenhaal and producer/screenwriter Naomi Foner and is the brother of actress Maggie Gyllenhaal, who played his sister in Donnie Darko (IMDb); it also features Homes Osborne and Mary Mcdonnell. _Donnie Darko_ goes back in time to reverse the tangent universe in order to save the world from the break in the space time continuum; however, that is not the only message that this film brings to the table, it also features archetypal themes of the eighties, as well as psychological references.

"28 days, 6 hours, 42 minutes, 12 seconds, that is when the world will end." Someone in the future has broken the tangental universe and contacted Donnie to tell him about his death, which results in Donnie's unusual behavior. Scene one of the directors cut opens with the song _Never Tear Us Apart_ by INXS, and represents the relationship of Donnie's family – throughout the movie sound design is used by the director to infer themes as well as establish the mood of a scene. However, in _Donnie Darko _Kelly also uses eye imagery to convey themes.

Eye imagery, exclusive to the directors cut is used to embellish the messenger also known as "God of the machine", which represents that Donnie has been awaken by technology – space time has been ruptured, and there is a tangent universe; someone in the future is causing these visions to occur. Throughout various parts of the movie, the eye foreshadows the destruction of the world (as seen towards the climax of the movie where the jet engine plummets into Donnie's house). In addition, the eye represents intelligence or technology, seen in Donnie's visions in chapter seven. Moreover, Donnie is a product of Roberta Sparrow's book _The Philosphy of Time Travel, _he is the living receiver to set a course of events to re-align the jet engine. However, Donnie is not the only symbol in this movie.

Archetypes from the eighties are sporadically distributed throughout _Donnie Darko. _We are introduced to Loyola high school in a complex camera sequence in chapter five, matched to Tears for Fears' song _Head Over Heels_. With the introduction of many characters seen in the movie, we can see the stereotypes of the eighties clearly. The high school bullies are situated by the lockers snorting cocaine, and one of the two is wearing a typical eighties hairstyle – the mullet. The teacher, Linda Connie, is sitting in the hallway by the doors holding a book titled _Attitudinal Beliefs_,__and walks towards the principal to introduce him to Jim Cunningham (Patrick Swayze). After Linda is done introducing Jim, she goes back to class.

Every high school has social awareness videos. In _Donnie Darko_, the documentary called _Controlling Fear _is previewed by Linda Connie to teach teenagers how to control their fear. In addition, Linda Connie believes that there are only two paths in life: fear and love. Her obsession for her beliefs is combined with her belief in having her child succeed in Sparkle Motion. However, other stereotypes are showcased throughout the movie. For example, Elizabeth Darko represents the rebellious teenager; she throws a party that involves alcoholic drinks in chapter twenty four. Her brother, Donnie, also is the instigator who wants to get with the new girl and ultimately have sex with her. Furthermore, this film also represents the archetype of a broken family. Mentioned earlier, in scene one, the song _Never Tear Us Apart_ represents Donnie's family – broken and saddened at his death. However, it is not until Donnie's rapture that we find out that Donnie had to sacrifice himself in order to save the world. This in turn brings us to another symbol: alcohol. As Dr. Lilian Thurman states in chapter twenty three, "His increased detachment from reality seems to stem from his inability to cope with the forces in the world that he perceives to be threatening." Dr. Lilian prescribes medication for Donnie - this also causes his parents to turn to alcohol as a way of coping with his death, as well as his irrational behavior earlier in the film.

Donnie turns to evil acts in the film because Frank tells him to do them – not from the drugs that he is prescribed. For example, in chapter seven Donnie goes to Loyola high school and floods it by smashing the main water valve with an axe. Another example of this behavior is Donnie burning down Jim Cunningham's house in chapter nineteen, revealing his collection of child pornography. When Donnie goes through his psychological evaluations, Dr. Lillian asks him a series of questions about his imaginary friend Frank. When Donnie explains Frank, he tells her "He made me do it." Although Frank is an imaginary character, he is the character in the parallel universe that is trying to contact Donnie. This in turn causes every single event throughout the movie to happen and be reversed by Donnie. However, Donnie does not realize this until he is sitting in his bed in chapter twenty seven towards the climax of the movie. Furthermore, he accepts his fate in his delirium, only because he finally realizes that he is the key to saving the world.

_Donnie Darko _is a film that will continue to remain an appreciated cult classic. Although _Donnie Darko _was not successful in the box office, it continues to be appreciated by critics and fans alone because of its complex plot and deep-rooted themes of alcoholism, drugs, and teenage rebellion. However, without the aid of the directors cut, the convoluted plot is hard to decipher. Moreover, Donnie trying to save the world from rapture is unclear until the climax of the movie, where he accepts his own demise.

Works Cited

"Donnie Darko." _IMDb_. . Web. 07 May 2012.

Kelly, Richard. _Donnie Darko Directors Cut._ Pandora Cinema. 28 October, 2001. Film

Kois, Dan. "SALON." _Everything You Were Afraid to Ask about "Donnie Darko"_ Salon Media Group Inc., Friday July 2004. Web. 07 May 2012.


End file.
